Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)/01
}} ROZDZIAŁ I. Niedawno temu żył w jednej ze swoich posiadłości rosyjski ziemianin starożytnego rodu, Cyryl Piotrowicz Trojekurow. Bogactwo, znakomite pochodzenie i stosunki nadawały mu wielkiego znaczenia w guberni, gdzie znajdowała się jego posiadłość. Zepsuty przez swe otoczenie, zwykł był on pozwalać sobie na każdy poryw swego ognistego temperamentu i na wszystkie chimery ograniczonego umysłu Sąsiedzi radzi dogadzali jego najmniejszym zachciankom, zaś urzędnicy gubernialni drżeli na dźwięk jego imienia. Cyryl Piotrowicz przyjmował wszelkie oznaki hołdu, jako należną sobie daninę. Dom jego był stale pełen gości, gotowych zadowalać pańską fantazję przez uczestnictwo w wspaniałych, a nieraz i szalonych zabawach. Nikt nie śmiał odmówić jego zaprosinom, lub też w dni określone nie złożyć należnego uszanowania we wsi Pokrowskoje. Cyryl Piotrowicz był wielkiem hulaką i, nie bacząc na niezwykłą siłę fizyczną chorował dwa razy w tygodniu z obżarstwa, a co wieczór zabawiał się miłością. (Mało której z dworskich dziewcząt udało się uniknąć namiętnych zalecanek pięćdziesięcioletniego staruszka. W jednem ze skrzydeł jego domu mieszkało szesnaście służących, które zajmowały się rękodziełami, właściwemi swej płci. Okna tego skrzydła były zagrodzone drewnianą kratą, drzwi były zamknięte, a klucze od zamków zostawały pod opieką Cyryla Piotrowicza. Młode aresztantki w oznaczonych godzinach przechadzały się po ogrodzie pod opieką dwu staruszek. Od czasu do czasu Cyryl Piotrowicz wydawał niektóre z nich zamąż, a ich miejsce zajmowały nowe. Z chłopami i czeladzią obchodził się surowo i samowolnie, a mimo to byli mu oddani: chełpili się bogactwem i sławą swego pana i pozwalali sobie ze swej strony na wiele w stosunku do sąsiadów polegając na jego potężnej opiece). Powszednie zajęcie Trojekurowa polegało na objazdach ogromnych włości, na długotrwałych biesiadach i na wymyślanych przy tem codzień figlach, których ofiarą bywał zazwyczaj jakiś nowy znajomy, aczkolwiek nie udawało się ich uniknąć i dawnym przyjaciołom, z wyjątkiem jednego, Andrzeja Gawryłowicza Dubrowskiego. Ów Dubrowski, dymisjonowany porucznik gwardji, był najbliższym jego sąsiadem i właścicielem siedemdziesięciu dusz. Trojekurow dumny w stosunkach z ludźmi, nawet najdostojniejszymi, szanował Dubrowskiego, nie bacząc na jego mizerny majątek. Niegdyś byli oni towarzyszemi w służbie a Trojekurow znał z doświadczenia porywczość i stanowczość jego charakteru. Słynny rok 1762 rozłączył ich na długo. Trojekurow, krewny księżnej Daszkowej, poszedł w górę; Dubrowski straciwszy majątek musiał wziąć dymisję i osiąść w ostatniej swej wsi. Cyryl Piotrowicz dowiedziawszy się o tem, proponował mu swą protekcję, lecz Dubrowski podziękował i został biedny i niezależny, Po kilku latach Trojekurow, dymisjonowany generał en chef, przyjechał do swei posiadłości; spotkali się i przywitali radośnie. Od tego czasu codzień przebywali razem i Cyryl Piotrowicz, który nikogo nigdy nie zaszczycał swemi odwiedzinami, zajeżdżał poprostu do domu swego starego towarzysza. Los ich był jednaki; obaj ożenili się z miłości, obaj wkrótce owdowieli i obydwaj mieli po jednem dziecku. Syn Dubrowskiego wychowywał się w Petersburgu, córka Cyryla Piotrowicza wzrastała pod okiem ojcowskiem i Trojekurow mawiał często do Dubrowskiego: " Słuchaicie bracie Andrzeju Gawryłowiczu, gdy na twego Wołodkę przyjdzie pora wydam za niego Maszę, chociaż goły jak święty turecki". Andrzej Gawryłowicz kiwał głową i odpowiadał zazwyczaj: " Nie Cyrylu Piotrowiczu, mój Wołodka nie jest mężem dla Marji Cyrylówny dla tak biednego szlachcica jak on lepiej będzie ożenić się z ubogą szlachcianką i być głową w domu, nie zostać podwładnym zepsutej kokietki". Powszechnie zazdroszczono harmonji, panującej między dumnym Trojekurowym a biednym jego synowcem, i dziwiono się odwadze tego ostatniego, gdy za stołem Cyryla Piotrowicza wypowiadał bez ogródek swe zdanie, nie dbając czy nie było sprzeczne z poglądami gospodarza. Niektórzy próbowali go nawet naśladować i wyjść poza granice należytego posłuszeństwa, ale Cyryl Piotrowicz nastraszył ich tak, że raz na zawsze odebrał im ochotę do takich prób, a Dubrowski pozostał jedynym wyjątkiem z powszechnego prawa. Nieznacznie przypadek rozbił wszystko i zmienił. Pewnego razu, na początku jesieni, Cyryl Piotrowicz wybierał się na łowy. Dzień przedtem wydano rozkaz psiarczykom i strzemiennym aby byli gotowi o piątej rano. Namiot i kuchnię wyprawiono przedtem na miejsce, gdzie Cyryl Piotrowicz miał jeść obiad. Gospodarz i goście poszli do psiarni, gdzie w wygodach i cieple żyło więcej niż pięćset gończych i ogarów, sławiąc hojność Cyryla Piotrowicza swoim psim językiem. Znajdował się tu i lazaret dla chorych psów pod nadzorem sztabslekarza Tymoszki i ogrodzenie, gdzie suki szczeniły się i karmiły swe szczenięta. Cyryl Piotrowicz pysznił się tem wspaniałem urządzeniem i nigdy nie pominął sposobności, by nie pochwalić się niem przed swymi gośćmi, z których każdy oglądał je najmniej ze dwadzieścia razy. Sam chodził po psiarni, otoczony swoimi gośćmi, przeprowadzany przez Tymoszkę i głównych psiarczyków, i stawał przed niektóremi matkami, jużto wypytując o zdrowie chorych, jużto czyniąc swoje uwagi mniej lub więcej surowe i sprawiedliwe, jużto przywołując znane sobie psy i łaskawie z niemi rozmawiając. Goście uważali za swój obowiązek zachwycać się psiarnią Cyryla Piotrowicza, jeden Dubrowski milczał i chmurzył się; był on namiętnym myśliwym, lecz majątek jego nie pozwalał mu na utrzymanie więcej niż dwu gończych i jednej suki ogara. Nie mógł przeto powstrzymać się od pewnej zazdrości na widok tego wspaniałego urządzenia. "Cóż ty zasępiłeś się bracie, zapytał go Cyryl Piotrowicz: czyż nie podoba ci się moja psiarnia?" — Nie, odpowiedział Dubrowski szorstko — psiarnia piękna; bodaj ludzie wasi mieli takie życie jak wasze psy". — Jeden z psiarczyków obraził się. "My na swoje życie nie skarżymy się; a po prawdzie niejednemu szlachcicowi nie wyszłoby na złe, gdyby zmienił swą siedzibę na pierwszą lepszą tutejszą klatkę: byłoby mu i cieplej i syciej". Cyryl Piotrowicz roześmiał się głośno na bezczelną uwagę swego poddanego, a goście chichotali wślad za nim, chociaż czuli, że dowcip psiarczyka mógł odnosić się i do nich. Dubrowiski pobladł i nie rzekł ani słowa. Tymczasem przyniesiono Cyrylowi Piotrowiczowi w koszu nowonarodzone szczenięta, z których wybrał dwa, zaś resztę kazał utopić. Podczas tego Andrzej Gawryłowicz usunął się i nikt tego nie zauważył. Wróciwszy z gośćmi z psiarni, Cyryl Piotrowicz zasiadł da wieczerzy i dopiero wtedy, nie widząc Dubrowskiego, zapytał o niego. Ludzie odpowiedzieli, że Andrzej Gawryłowicz odjechał do domu. Trojekurow kazał natychmiast go dopędzić i zawrócić. Nigdy bowiem nie wyjeżdżał na polowanie bez Dubrowskiego, który był doświadczonym i subtelnym znawcą psich zalet i nieomylnym sędzią wszystkich myśliwskich zatargów. Wysłany sługa powrócił, jeszcze podczas wieczerzy i doniósł panu, że Andrzej Gawryłowicz nie usłuchał i nie chciał zawrócić. Cyryl Piotrowicz, według swego zwyczaju rozgrzany nalewką, rozgniewał się i powtórnie wysłał sługę z zawiadomieniem do Andrzeja Gawryłowicza, że jeśli natychmiast nie przyjedzie na noc do Pokrowskoje, on, Trojekurow, pogniewa się z nim na wieki. Sługa znów odjechał. Cyryl Piotrowicz wstał od stołu, pożegnał gości i poszedł spać. Na drugi dzień pierwszem jego pytaniem było: "czy Andrzej Gawryłowicz jest tutaj?". Podano mu list, złożony w trójkąt. Cyryl Piotrowicz kazał pisarzowi swemu odczytać go głośno i usłyszał co następuje: Panie mój przemiłościwy! Do tej pory nie mam zamiaru przyjechać do Pokrowskoje, póki nie przyślecie do mnie Paramoszkę z przeproszeniem; moja wola będzie przebaczyć mu lub ukarać; zaś żartów słuchać od waszych chłopów nie chcę i od was też ich nie zniosę, gdyż nie jestem błaznem, ale starym szlachcicem. Pozostaję gotów do usług Andrzej Dubrowski. Według obecnych poglądów na etykietę, list ten byłby bardzo nieprzyzwoity, lecz rozgniewał on Cyryla Piotrowicza nie przez swój dziwny styl i układ, lecz przez treść. "Jakto? — krzyknął Trojekurow, wyskoczywszy boso z pościeli, — wysyłać moich ludzi do niego z przeproszeniem! On ma mieć prawo ich karać lub pobłażać! cóż też on wymyślił? Czy wie on z kim zaczyna? Dam ja jemu! Napłacze się jeszcze przeze mnie! Pozna on, co to znaczy zadzierać z Trojekurowym". Cyryl Piotrowicz ubrał się i wyjechał na polowanie ze zwykłą pompą. Lecz łowy sio nie udały. Przez cały dzień widziano tylko jednego zająca i tego nawet nie upolowano. Obiad na polu pod namiotem też się nie udał, czy to w ostateczności nie był do smaku Cyrylowi Kiryłowiczowi, który obił kucharza, nawymyślał gościom i w powrotnej drodze z całem towarzystwem umyślnie pojechał przez pola Dubrowskiego. Kategoria:Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)